Fate
by lumiere d'ange
Summary: When she was 14, Kagome was raped and became pregnant. She gives the baby up, but tells the parents to name her Rin. 8 years later, Kagome is beaten and raped again by the same man, so she goes home, phones the doctor and the police. Sess/Kag. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When she was 14, Kagome was raped and became pregnant. She gives the baby up, but tells the parents to name her Rin. 8 years later, Kagome is beaten and raped again by a group of thugs, so she is taken home and has a doctor look up on her to analyze the damage. Dr. Sesshomaru Takahashi is a stoic bachelor who is virtually emotionless, he is also the adoptive father of Kagome's little girl. What will happen when these two opposites start to warm up to each other? Will Kagome find happiness with her daughter and Sesshomaru? Or is she Fated to always be alone and abused?

Prologue:

"A deserted street is something that is usually peaceful and tranquil, lest it be used for the typical Tokyo street fight. But on a night like September 11th, that was not the case."

"Panting could be heard through the ear-piercing cries for help from a poor unfortunate girl who just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Kagome Higurashi was only 14 on that cold, hard night. Parents and neighbors formed search parties for the missing child as she ran helplessly to the back of a deserted ally. That terrible night, the night when I was conceived out of desire, hate, and pain; was the night that my mother was damaged, her soul torn from her very being."

"My mother was the prize of the city, a true beauty to behold at such a young age. If it hadn't been for my father, she would be lost forever to darkness. He was her light, her everything…. That is…. After they met"

Fate: Chapters: 1, 2, 3, and 4

"Oh noooo, I'm lost! …again!" Kagome complained as she tried to figure out how to read the upside down map in her hands. She was about to turn 15 and she didn't even know how to read a map! ... _How pathetic_. '_Let's see…I follow the red squiggly line and turn at the blue ocean and… head... straight… into…it?' _She thought sarcastically. "Great! Nice to I have a sense of humor when I'm lost…. Grrrr! STUPID MAP!" she yelled out, frustrated.

She threw the useless thing on the pavement and stomped on it, hoping that when she looked at it again, she wouldn't get confused. This was Kagome's first night out by herself, and she needed a map to tell her which way to go to get a teen's club called C3.

A noise from behind a trash can caught Kagome's attention, she was instantly afraid of what could be lurking behind it. She started to walk hastily towards the end of Sunflower drive, hoping to escape the creepy scenery. She remembered those horrible news reports about helpless girls being killed by some psychopath who skinned them to make a female body for himself. She shivered involuntarily, just thinking about it. She sincerely wished that her boyfriend was with her right now.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys? A pretty little doe" said a deep masculine voice from behind her, scaring Kagome half to death. She turned around to see who was talking. Her breath hitched, '_Wow! He's really cute!' _She thought, seeing the silver haired man looking straight at her.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" the handsome man asked, giving her an appreciative glance. "Uh, my name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" she asked, hoping after the introduction, the beautiful stranger could direct her to the club. "Now if I told you that, I'd have to kill you, but I _need_ you to bear my child for me… but I'll tell you once we're done, if you're still conscious" he said huskily.

"Wh- what?" Kagome managed to squeak out, not understanding. The man waved his hand toward his men and motioned them to her, giving them an eerie smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, this won't take too long, just accept that this is your fate" he told her, making his advance on her as his men did the same. Kagome's heart raced as her brain started working. _'I need to get out of here, this dude wants to rape me!'_ she thought while looking for an escape, or at least a weaker looking man.

There, a man who looked sickly thin would be her best way out. Kagome thought out a strategy on how to get to him without being run down by the ones beside him. Calmly, she turned to look at her soon to be rapist with a defiant glare. This seemed to confuse the silver haired man, but he quickly shoved it off.

Kagome started walking toward the man who thought she was going easily. When she reached him, she realized just how strong and tall this man was. She looked him in the eyes with a strange glint within hers.

She gave the stranger a sweet smile, going over the steps to freedom over and over in her mind, calculating the man's moves, along with the others'. _'There's no WAY that Kagome Higurashi is going down that easily. I'll fight to the bitter end!'_ She thought, determination setting itself in her heart. She was _not_ about to give her virginity to some horny cock on the street, she was too young.

When the man reached out to grab her, she whipped around in a full circle, and side-kicked him in the head, earning her a cry of shock and pain. Kagome turned and with a burst of energy, sprinted toward the weaker looking man.

Raising her leg with a controlled grace, she swiftly brought her foot down on his head, knocking him out of the count. Kagome saw her chance to run, and took it with no hesitance until she felt herself trip when a hand wrapped itself around her ankle.

"I don't think so bitch!" yelled the pissed off leader of the gang. He turned around and glared at his men who had failed him, and with one swipe of his clawed hand, they dissipated into nothing.

"Now look what you made me do! I was gonna be easy on you, but apparently you like **_rough_**!" he said while thrusting onto her. The predator threw his victim to the pavement just as she had done to her map moments before.

The man jumped on Kagome as she tried to struggle free, but to no avail. He dug a claw into her sensitive flesh, then took out a vile with a green substance inside it, and poured it into her wound.

"You'll be out soon, so I'll give my name" said the deadly stranger into Kagome's ear. "It's …..

Kagome woke up with a start. Sitting up quickly, she put her hand to her heart, panting heavily.

It had been eight years since that night. Kagome could still feel the hot breath against her skin though. No amount of time could erase the pain she had gone through that night. It had changed her life completely. She had become pregnant, but she had given up the baby for its own sake.

She named the child, however, and she thought of the girl every day. Kagome was alone now though, and whenever she was alone, she felt the presence of the man who had burdened her. She had never gotten the stranger's name that night, she had blacked out, thankfully.

Kagome rolled out of her futon and onto the cold wooden floor, shivering at the loss of warmth.

Today would be a new day, she would once again forget about that night until it came time to sleep again and head into the realm of nightmares. She sighed, life was too difficult these days.

Kagome scuttled her way into the kitchen to pour some coffee, it seemed that Folgers was her only true friend in the world, it never disappointed her. She went to the cabinet to reach for some cereal when she noticed something was amiss. Where was the cereal?

"Hey, bitch! Looking for something?" said an ominous voice from behind her. Kagome quickly turned around to see the man who had beaten her 8 years ago staring angrily at her, holding her beloved Froot Loops hostage.

"Where the _hell_ is my child? You should have had it by now!" he yelled at her, expecting her to cower like all the others before her. She simply glared at him, causing him to flinch in confusion. _'Why isn't she cowering? Does she not remember what I did to her? And where the hell is my pup?'_ He thought.

He knew that she didn't have an abortion; he'd watched her for the first 6 months of her pregnancy to make sure that the pup was alright.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Kagome bravely asked him.

"Why the hell should it matter?" he retorted.

"Because you're on my property and I could have you arrested!" she exclaimed, she would _not _be intimidated by this jackass! Kagome was going to stand her ground no matter what. This guy didn't know who he was dealing with.

After her baby had been born, she had trained with two priestesses at an old Shinto shrine. She had wanted to know how to properly defend herself with the holy powers housed within her, so she hooked up with a woman named Kaede, and was trained for combat by a younger woman named Kikyo.

The stranger looked as if he was really pissed…. _'GOOD'_ Kagome thought, _'I would like to test out some of these new skills of mine'_ she thought, preparing herself for battle. The man stopped what he was currently plotting and looked at her with what seemed to soft, caring eyes.

No way she would fall for the innocent act, she'd fallen prey to that once before, and it got her no where at all. Well, except a lifetime of haunting dreams and a pregnancy to which she wasn't ready for.

"What? I'm not gonna let myself fall prey to you again! You only brought me pain in my life, you jackass! **_AND_** you never told me your name, now I can't give the police any leads! What could you possibly take that's worse than that?" Kagome yelled at the stranger, hoping she didn't die.

"I'm sorry, I just….. I had to have an heir in two weeks and I panicked. I'm also sorry for taking it out on you; it must have been so hard. Just give me my child and you won't be burdened anymore" he said, lying through his teeth of course. _'That is once I get done with you. Damn! She gets hotter everyday it seems!' _he thought lustfully. "And my name is….. "

Kagome looked on as her rapist told her his name, but she didn't quite understand why he had done it.

He was the famous Inuyasha Takahashi! How could he do such a vile, disgusting thing to her! Now she remembered seeing him in a teen magazine a couple days ago, but she didn't like reading those things.

"Do you think you can cut me some slack and just give me the kid? I'd _really _appreciate it" Inuyasha got down on his knees and put on his best puppy face for her.

Kagome shook with anger, "Cut you some slack? _You _want_ me_ to cut you some slack! You jackass! You have _no_ idea how hard it is when your virginity is stolen by some horny thug on the street and get teased because you got _pregnant_ from it! You self-centered, egotistical, black hearted **_JERK_**!" she yelled, hoping she wouldn't get mauled for doing that.

Inuyasha smirked, he _definitely _liked this one, she had a fire in her that no other girl had. _'Maybe I should've married her too'_ he thought, thinking of what it would be like to have her every night by his side.

"Ya know what? I've changed my mind, you're gonna be my wife. I think you should marriage more sufficient than being a single mother" he said with a proud smirk, he loved his brain.

"Like _hell_ I would! I'm not marrying some guy who probably just wants screw me just because I had his child! Go find yourself a whore! No, even better, go find yourself a hole in the wall and fuck _that_!" Kagome yelled running out of the door.

It only took Inuyasha a moment to notice that she had left without the child. Fear started pumping its way into his mind, until he realized, she had no children living with her!

Kagome ran as fast as she could in order to get away from Inuyasha. What was going on? She could have sworn that she had put him in jail for capital rape. Tears made their way down the soft curves of Kagome's face in large numbers. Wiping them away, Kagome made her way to police department next to her apartment.

That was one of the reasons that she had moved to Kyoto. There was a great pay for her job, and there would be police protection next door. She looked behind her to see if he was pursuing her, but he wasn't. _'Thank you kami!' _she thought, slightly relieved once she reached the station.

"Hello? Someone help me! I'm being stalked! Kagome screamed once she got into the police station.

A stout man in a police uniform came up to the desk with n annoyed look on his face, that is, until he saw Kagome.

"H-Hello miss, may I help you?" the man asked nervously, he was really bad with beautiful women.

"Yes….. Johnson. I was raped 8 years ago and the man who is _supposed _to be behind bars for it is out roaming around and came to my apartment looking for his child!" Kagome said in basically in one breath.

The man looked at Kagome with what seemed like disgust and pity mixed together, probably because she had the man's child, but she didn't care; she wouldn't have killed an innocent child just because it was conceived forcefully.

Johnson was about to make a snide remark to her about their impenetrable security when a voice behind him spoke up.

"Ehem, are you Miss Kagome Higurashi?"asked a woman with a stern face.

The woman was very pretty. She had black hair that was put up by a tooth clip at the back of her head with two feathers sticking out. She had red eyes, indicating that the woman was a demon, and ruby red lips. She had no nameplate though, so Kagome would just have to ask her about it.

"Uh, yes, I am." She replied, unsure of what they wanted, probably something to do with Takahashi.

"Well Miss Higurashi, could you please come and sit down? I promise to explain everything." The lady said politely.

/In the interrogation room/------------

"Well, Kagome, you're in quite a mess right now honey."

"What do you mean? And why is that guy out of jail? I want answers inspector------ What is your name by the way?" Kagome asked, frustrated.

The woman cleared her throat and looked around the room to a mirror beside Kagome, then nodded her head as if she was communicating to someone in understanding.

"My name is Kagura Kawasaki, and I'm going to try and help you stay away from Takahashi, okay? But you have to help _me_ first" explained Kagura with a slight edge to her voice.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion, blinking twice to show her wondering.

"8 years ago, my best friend was sent to jail instead of a silver-haired hanyou. His name was Naraku Onigumo-"

"Wait, he was my high school boyfriend! We were- we were gonna go to Prom together. We were gonna get **_married_**!" Kagome exclaimed, remembering the day Naraku had been hauled off to jail for capital rape. She had thought that maybe he did that to someone **_else_**!

Naraku had been with her since the 7th grade. When other guys left their girlfriends, he would turn his nose up to them in a very unsophisticated manner that had always made her laugh. She had never suspected that he was the one going to jail because of _her!_

Kagome never even got a trial, she had been told that he was simply put behind bars; they never told her his name.

Kagome looked over to Kagura, signaling she was ready to hear the rest of her story.

"Well, you remember when Naraku was pulled out of school for the accusations of rape, right?"

Kagome merely nodded her head in recognition.

"That day, he was sent to federal prison in Inuyasha Takahashi's place, he actually thought that maybe you could get him out of it at a trial, but it wasn't meant to be."

Kagura looked at Kagome with sad eyes and continued the story.

"He didn't even see you there, he thought that you had abandoned him, but I told him that you didn't know about it so he is now in prison. I want you to help me get him out. Once the officers there find out that he wasn't the one who raped you, they'll let him out" Kagura finished with a hopeful tone to her voice.

Kagome bit her lip in thought. She wasn't sure about this; she _knew _that there had to be a catch.

"Will you do it? You'll have to lure Inuyasha again, though. So if you don't want to do this, I'll definitely understand" she said with a calm and peaceful tone.

Kagome looked back to Kagura. She didn't know what to do, she didn't the love of her life to have to suffer because of her anymore, but she also didn't want to be stuck anywhere alone with Inuyasha again.

She had decided. Kagome knew what had to be done.

"I'll do it" Kagome replied shakily, determination filling her eyes as she thought about being reunited with her boyfriend.

It had been a full day since Kagome's encounter with Inuyasha. She'd spent the whole day fearing what might happen to her if he found out that she was working with the cops. She didn't want him to find Rin, she wanted to make sure that her daughter was safe, but there was a policy against the mother of the child visiting without the adoptive parents' consent.

How she longed to hold her baby in her arms, just like she had when the girl was born.

'_No, I gave up all rights to her when I signed those papers giving her away'_ Kagome thought sullenly.

She began to make her way to the coffee shop around the corner, thinking solely on the little girl. It had been awhile since a photo had been sent to her. That was the only type of contact the adoptive parents would allow. Every other month, they would send a picture of the girl to her and wrote a letter of progress. Sometimes Kagome could give Rin a birthday or Christmas present, but she had to make it from Santa or 'A dear friend'; but she got pictures of the child playing with the toys things she got for her, along with a letter from the parents saying that she liked them and thanked her.

Coffee Shop:

Kagome took another sip of her mocha latte, looking around her suspiciously. Somehow, everywhere she looked, all she could see was that monster's face.

"Hey Kags, what's up? How ya doing?" a voice asked.

"Holy-! What the-?" Kagome said, startled out of her wits.

Kagome turned around to see her best friend, Sango. Sango just simply laughed at Kagome's expense.

"Hey! It's not funny, you scared the crap outta me!" she yelled, mad that she had let her guard down. She quickly began tickling Sango in the spot she knew was sensitive.

"Ha ha- stop! Hee hee- I give!" she gasped out, tears streaking her laughing face.

"Say it!" Kagome yelled over Sango's screams.

"Kagome is the best at everything and I suck! Hahahahahaha!" she screamed.

"Ok, that's better" Kagome said, satisfied at how easily she could get Sango to submit.

"So, how are you? It's been awhile since you've been _here_. Do you need anything?" Sango asked, sitting down. Kagome smiled at her.

Sango had been with Kagome since the birth of Rin. She had seen the pain on her face when she handed Rin over to Inutaisho and Izayoi Takahashi.

Kagome had at first been afraid of Inutaisho because he looked slightly like the man that raped her, but in the end, that's why she chose them. They looked like they could pass as the biological parents.

She and Sango had been friends through all of that, and she had been completely supportive of Kagome.

She looked at Sango sadly; she wasn't allowed to tell Sango about working with the cops, so she could only tell her _some_ of the information.

"He's back Sango. That jackass that raped me is back" she whispered angrily. The room went silent suddenly.

Everyone was starring at Kagome.

'_How the hell did they hear that!'_ she thought, amazed at the human hearing system. _'Damn selective hearing'_ she thought, growing even angrier.

"Kagome…… Let's go outside." Sango said, settling down immediately to her sober self.

They walked down the street and out of hearing range; and Kagome told Sango what happened.


	2. Chapter 5

Lumiere d'ange: Hey, guys, this is Aura! As I said in the very beginning, this is now my story, as the rights to it are mine now, and if you wish for it to be continued, you will see it continued through my words. Please do not hate me for it.

Sesshomaru: I don't mind at all stares at Aura lustfully

Lumiere d'ange: uhhhh… I don't like that look… backs into Raivyn

Sesshomaru: Who's Raivyn?

Raivyn: Your worst nightmare. Keep away from my mate…

Sesshomaru and Raivyn glare haughtily at each other

Lumiere d'ange: Okay now, boys sweatdrop let's just listen to the story, shall we?

Sesshomaru reaches for Aura, pulling her against him I'm alright with that. kisses Aura passionately

Raivyn: Bad choice, asshole…

Lumiere d'ange: Pleaseenjoythestory!

Raivyn chases Sesshomaru angrily

Fate: Chapter 5

"Okay, what do we have to eat in this place?" Kagome asked herself, searching around for a suitable dinner. She remembered that she had not been able to eat her beloved Fruit Loops since a certain jerk showed up. She found the desired cereal and went to pour it into a large popcorn bowl, but when she shook it several times, nothing came.

"Huh?"

She instantly lost her curiosity when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, cupping her mouth with a moist cloth, quickly losing her consciousness. Before she went completely under she felt the sensation of the outside air, of a car door, and then… blackness.

It was dark outside, rain could be heard, falling into her hair as she slowly rose into a sitting position. Her head feeling as though she had been drinking way too much.

"Where… Am I?" Kagome asked nobody in general, raising her hand to feel the back of her head. Slowly, she began remembering what had happened, and began freaking out. She frantically looked around her, but quickly ceased because of a pain in between her legs. Realization hit her full-force, and immediately ran from the alley she was currently in to the street, which she soon realized was right below her apartment.

Running to her apartment kitchen, Kagome located her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency service. What is your emergency?"

"Please come quickly, I've been-" Kagome was immediately cut off by her cellular service.

"Damn it!" she cried hysterically, running through her house to get a signal.

Finally when she found a suitable signal, she called back quickly, giving the operator her address and hanging up. She looked in the phone book quickly for a doctor who specialized in crime cases.

"Hello, is this Sesshomaru Taka?" she asked when the phone was answered.

"This is his assistant. Can I help you, miss?" replied the other voice.

"Yes, is the Dr. currently in right now?"

"Yes, do you need help?"

"Please, I was just raped and I've called the-" there was a swift knock at her door, and the woman on the other end of the line hung up shortly after.

"Who… Who is it?" Kagome asked, scared to answer in fear of it being Inuyasha.

"This is Dr. Sesshomaru Takahashi. Someone from this address called on a rape and I'm here to check on her" came the low reply.

Kagome sighed wearily, running to the door and opening it with lightning speed. At first she turned swiftly and allowed the Dr. to stalk in, but soon caught a glimpse of long silver hair, instant fear talking hold of her.

The man turned and Kagome gasped in fear as she stared up at the so-called doctor.

"Please, ma'am. Are you the victim of this heinous crime?" he asked, a look of concern etched on his face. Kagome nodded stiffly, backing away slightly.

"Will you please take a seat?" Kagome once again nodded, sitting down on her loveseat couch, far from where he stood. Sesshomaru looked at the girl who'd made the call. 'Why does this happen? There are too many cruel people in the world' he thought, gently smiling at Kagome.

He took a step towards the frightened girl, trying his hardest to give off a comforting aura. He'd always hated it when the victims were so young and fresh. 'It should never happen, but it always hurts more when they're young.' His thoughts came to an abrupt end when the girl spoke to him.

"The ad in the phonebook said that you're last name was Taka. Why did you call yourself Takahashi? You look like him" she said, afraid that he would be some sort of monster, like the other man with the same last name.

"Yes, you're right. My name in full is Sesshomaru Takahashi. Who do I look like, if I may be so bold?" He began to wonder at the girl before him. She seemed like she hadn't even cleaned up, which was normal in a rape case. The victims normally felt dirty, and the need to be clean, when, in all actuality, it was best for the victim to do exactly as this girl was doing. 'Has this happened before?' he thought, walking completely over to the girl.

Her raven hair was strewn about her shoulders, and sad, frightened eyes stared at him as if remembering every pain moment.

"Him… The man who did this to me. His name is Takahashi as well. Inuyasha Takahashi" she finished with a sullen sigh.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat, and he grabbed the startled girl lightly by the shoulders.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive about this?" His eyes searched her face for any falsehoods when she slowly nodded the affirmative. She winced in pain as Sesshomaru's grip tightened immensely. She let out a small whimper, while Sesshomaru's thoughts darkened.

"Please, stop, you're hurting me, doctor" she let out hoarsely.

Sesshomaru looked down at his new charge, letting go of her quickly in regret. His face lowered and he contemplated what this girl had just revealed about his little brother. 'This is an all new low, bastard. Why have you sullied an innocent human woman? What is there to gain from this?'

His thoughts were interrupted as another knock sounded at the door. He looked to Kagome, silently questioning her. Kagome only looked at the door brokenly, wishing that someone could just end her life already.

Sesshomaru walked steadily to the door and opened it cautiously. To his surprise, he found himself face to face with his ex-girlfriend.

"Sesshy, baby! How are ya doin'?" asked Kagura, bring him into a vice-like bear hug.

"I am treating a patient. I assume she has called you down here" he said stoically. He had never wanted to see this witch again. He remembered how she had broken his heart by running around with Inuyasha in their teen years. He had finally broken up with the evil creature when he found them rutting in his own bed.

"Oh, gods, Kagome! I'm so sorry! I should have protected you. I should have wired you, or something. That asshole will pay for what he's done!" Kagura exclaimed, thrusting her hand in front of Sesshomaru so she could reach Kagome into a not-so-tender hug.

Sesshomaru found himself growling possessively at the detective, forcing the woman away from the frightened girl.

"Leave the girl alone, I have yet to examine her, and your scent will only offend my nose even worse" he barked out sharply, taking Kagome into his arms. "Kagome, is there a private place where you would be comfortable with an examination? If there's anything I can do to help keep you comfortable with me, then name it and I'll do my best to accommodate you.

Kagome only shook her head, taking his hand and leading him into her bedroom. Sesshomaru followed, trying to keep up his comforting aura.

"Alright Kagome, this may be awkward for you, but I'm going to need you to strip from the waist down so I can see if I can get a semen sample. It will be sufficient evidence to put this man behind bars" he said, turning around so she could keep her modesty in tact.

Kagome did as she was told, sitting on her bed, folding a cover over her, and leaning back with an emotionless stare.

Sesshomaru turned around when he could hear no more rustling and her calm, nervous breathing. He found a chair and pulled it up to her bed, sitting down, and lifting the cover just enough to get what he needed. He reached into his bag and pulled out what he and every other OBGYN liked to call, "the duck".

"Please, don't be too rough. This was only my second time."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl's maidenhood, deciding that she had, indeed, been raped before this new incident. He gently placed "the duck" into her vagina, mentally wincing when her felt her shudder with dread. He only went in a few centimeters in order to get what he needed. The white liquid from his hated brother could be seen and he took one of his large cotton swabs and cleaned her with it, putting the sample of the hanyou's semen into a plastic bag.

"Did the man bite you, or harm you in any other way?" he asked, hoping that he hadn't. This girl tore at his heart like none of his other patients. Not only had this happened to her twice, but from the tear scars and wounds on her vaginal walls, it seemed that she had given birth from the first rape.

"I don't know, he used some sort of drug on me. It was a yellow liquid of some sort that he put on a wash cloth and held against my nose until I passed out" she said, finally looking Sesshomaru in the eye.

"It sounds like he used chloroform on you. Here, take this. It's called, "the morning after pill". It will kill all semen that could get into your uterus" he replied, handing her a medium-sized white pill that she swallowed quickly without water. He got up to leave, but a small hand shot out, keeping him from going further.

"Please. Will you stay with me?"


	3. Ch 6: Revelations

Aura: Hi, guys, I'm so incredibly sorry that it's been so long. It's very tough to keep writing this story. I only hope that you benefit from it.

Sesshomaru: Well, get on with it.

Raivyn: **growls **Do not speak to her in such a way, or I'll put you to rest myself.

Sesshomaru: You will quiet down and bow to this Sesshomaru like a good boy.

Raivyn chases Sesshomaru, they fight, blah, blah, blah

Aura: sweat drop Save it for the honeymoon, you two.

They look to Aura swiftly

Aura: Eep! Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only the story.

Fate:

Last Time:

"It sounds like he used chloroform on you. Here, take this. It's called, "the morning after pill". It will kill all semen that could get into your uterus" he replied, handing her a medium-sized white pill that she swallowed quickly without water. He got up to leave, but a small hand shot out, keeping him from going further.

"Please. Will you stay with me?"

Chapter 6: Revelations

Sesshomaru stared at the girl in awe. What was she doing? Was she not scared that he looked like her attacker?

"Do you not fear me for my appearance? Are you actually all right that I am here?" he asked in shock.

Kagome sighed, tears forming in her eyes as her shoulders shook involuntarily. Her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes to hide the tears that streamed down her face.

"I can't be alone… I can't be with someone I don't trust… I trust you. Please, stay with me, Dr." she pleaded helplessly.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the crying girl, his thoughts darkening towards the disgusting half-breed that did this to her. 'I will surely see that you rot in jail for this, little brother' he thought, walking to Kagome with his mind made up. Wrapping his arms around her shaking form, he stroked her hair soothingly, cooing her as she settled down.

"It's alright, Kagome. I'll stay with you," he said, holding her against him. "Is there a chair or recliner that I may sleep in?" he asked, looking around the small room for something more comfortable than the examination chair to rest in for the night.

Kagome shifted, scooting to the other side of the bed. "Would you mind sleeping _here_? I'm afraid I don't have very much furniture," she said, blushing in shame.

Sesshomaru blushed lightly, staring at the girl in shock. He felt a choking sensation in his throat, threatening to spill tears. Why was he feeling this way? 'She's been through too much, I'm feeling her emotions roll off in waves.' His eyes softened.

"Alright, come here," he said, opening his arms for Kagome to enter. He saw her hesitate, but then she flung herself to him, crying as hard as she possibly could. He remembered that Kagura was outside, and whispered her name to call her in the room. Kagura entered, but upon seeing the girl in her ex's arms, she growled protectively.

"What did you do to her you piece of—

"I've done nothing, and keep quiet. She needs to rest, but I want you to help her clean herself before going to bed, and you may question her while you help her. Kagura looked at him, obviously impressed with the new man before her.

"You've changed, Sess…" she said silently to him, winking at him while taking Kagome to her bathroom to clean her.

"I only lack the virus that caused cruelty. Had you ever gotten to truly know me, you'd see that I'm worth more than a good bedding," he said, malice dripping from his tongue. He watched as guilt flooded Kagura's eyes. and snorted, looking away from her while she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Kagura turned the shower knob, turning around to see Kagome beginning to take off her clothing. She gasped at what she saw.

Kagome's body was sorely beaten and bruised. Her left breast had four bite marks and was now bleeding profusely. Her stomach was lacerated twice diagonally, and her back was scratched raw, sometimes slashed completely. Her lip was split near the right side and her neck had a hand mark around it like the perpetrator was trying to strangle her.

"My God, Kagome, I'm so sorry this happened," she said, silently calling for Sesshomaru to come into the bathroom.

He walked in and froze, seeing the naked girl before him and swiftly turned around, apologizing deeply, but Kagura stopped him.

"Sess, come back. I need you to help clean her with me, so we can make sure there will be no infection in the wounds. And afterwards, I want you to bandage them," she said, turning him around and pushing him back in.

Sesshomaru blushed as he shyly looked at Kagome's body, trying to concentrate on the wounds. He stepped up to her with a questioning gaze.

"Will you be comfortable with this Kagome? If you are not, then I will find a female doctor for you," he said, wincing at the gashes that his brother caused. She reeked of the hanyou. "This girl reminds me of Rin' he thought, as she nodded her consent.

"You will still stay with me tonight?" she asked quietly, feeling his nod. She walked to him and completely stripped, revealing the once smooth, perfect skin of her former self. She saw Sesshomaru grimace, and turned her head in shame.

"Am I _that_ ugly now? Did he scar me _that_ badly?" she asked, ashamed of the creature that Inuyasha had made her into. Sesshomaru hooked his finger under her chin, giving her a firm, but gentle look.

"You are _not_ ugly, Kagome. What _happened _to you was ugly, but you are not," he said with a tone of finality.

Kagome stared at the kind-hearted doctor; her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She began to tremble when he enveloped her with his arms, holding her reassuringly. 'Why are you being so nice?' she thought. Her eyes watered as she cried openly.

Sesshomaru laid her trembling body in the tub, grabbing the anti-biotic soap and the anti-septic spray. Kagura took pictures of the injuries put upon Kagome's body, and Sesshomaru gently washed her. He could see her wince whenever he'd wash one of her wounds. He apologized as many times as he could possibly think, going so far as to hug her in the bath and kissing her forehead. He found himself humming softly, like he would to Rin when she was scared, to Kagome when she began crying uncontrollably.

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard him singing to her. 'It's so beautiful,' she thought, calming instantly to a few hiccups and sniffles.

"How are you feeling?" she heard him ask. She felt him pick her up bridal style and wrap a towel around her.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome shiver from the cold and tightened his hold on the girl. He felt her head loll to his shoulder as she cowered into him for warmth. He heard Kagura shuffle behind him to get some fresh clothes for Kagome. He set Kagome on the bed and dried her off, keeping the towel over her to preserve her modesty. He saw Kagura stand beside him with Kagome's new clothes, and decided to leave the room so as not to have his new patient fear him.

"Kagome, I know it's hard, but can you tell me, in detail, what exactly happened tonight?" she asked hesitantly, wincing when she saw all of the hanyou's handiwork.

Kagome sighed, knowing that the most painful part had come. She was grateful that the kind doctor had left, though; she did not want him to know every detail.

"I was looking for something to eat, when I felt arms wrap around me, and the person put a wet cloth to my face, and before I passes out I felt a rush of wind. The next thing I remember was waking up in an alley alone with a headache and a pain between my legs. I ran out of the alley and apparently the guy didn't travel too far to do it, because when I looked at the building to my left, I noticed that it was my building. I ran up and called the police, afterwards calling Dr. Takahashi," she concluded, sighing as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Kagura glared at the story Kagome gave. Her hatred for Inuyasha grew each passing minute her eyes found Kagome's bruised and battered body.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'm going to make sure that he never does this to you again; or anyone else," Kagura said, malice dripping from every word she spoke. She could see red when she thought of the man she once thought she loved. 'How could someone do this to you, Kags?' she thought sadly. She turned for the door and called for Sesshomaru to meet her.

"I'm guessing you heard everything, correct?" she asked lowly, so as not to disturb the crying girl in the other room. Sesshomaru nodded silently, looking to the door.

"She reminds me of Rin," he said, his gaze softening as he thought about his daughter. The little girl had been a blessing to him; she had opened his eyes to a new and beautiful world that he had only imagined could exist. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone or anything.

"Who's that?" Kagura asked, thinking about Kagome's child. 'Could it be?' she thought curiously.

"She's my daughter. My parents adopted her as a baby, but they died recently and now I've adopted her as my own," he said, thinking fondly of the child.

"You should tell Kagome," Kagura piped thoughtfully.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Why would he need to tell one of his patients about his daughter? 'Unless…' he thought, his thoughts cut short by Kagura's next statement.

"Because Rin is Kagome's daughter too," she said.

Sesshomaru felt his world spinning after hearing what was revealed. His parents never told him what the biological mother's name was. 'That would explain her familiar scent. It's mixed with Rin, but…'

"Who was the father?" he asked hesitantly, fearing the worst.

"Your brother," Kagura told him, getting ready to catch him, had he needed to faint.

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome's bedroom door, stepping to go inside quickly, but was stopped by Kagura's hand upon his chest.

"Keep her safe, Sess…She's very special," Kagura told him with a fierce gaze.

Sesshomaru nodded and said goodbye. Kagura left hesitantly, but she knew that she could trust _this_ brother.

Sesshomaru knocked lightly on Kagome's door, walking in silently. He saw Kagome sitting on the bed waiting for him, crying lightly. He felt himself grimace when he felt her fear coming off in waves, but lifted his aura of calm to her and let her feed off of it.

"Kagome, tell me about the first time this happened," he said, feeling her fear grow and rise. "Kagome, please…I need to know. I have something that I need to bring here, but I want to reveal it to you before I leave—

"No, don't leave me alone!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her soothingly, hushing her gently.

"I will only be gone for 5 seconds, okay? I am a youkai, Kagome, like Kagura. I can run faster than the speed of light," he told her, rubbing her back reassuringly.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of youkai. She knew that Inuyasha was a hanyou, a half-youkai. She sighed shakily, moving out of Sesshomaru's arms to speak.

"I was walking to a club for teenagers one night and a man stopped me…I was going to ask him for directions, but he didn't give me time to ask the question…instead the bastard raped me and got me pregnant. I didn't know about any "morning-after pill" back then, and I couldn't bring myself to kill the baby. I believe God has an answer for everything, so when I refused to have an abortion, my parents kicked me out, and everyone began calling me names. They thought that what happened was consensual," she said.

She closed her eyes tightly at the memory she so longed to forget, breathing a shaky sigh. She brought her hand to her neck, beginning to feel the pain of the attack. Now, that the adrenaline had worn away, her body was telling her that she was badly injured. She groaned and felt Sesshomaru move beside her to search through his bag for some unknown object. He pulled out a cell phone and walked towards the door.

"I'll just be a minute, I'm not going to leave you," he said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. She could hear him talking lowly, but couldn't decipher his words, for he was talking to softly.

"Jaken, I need you to bring Rin to 1428 Palmesta St., apartment number 12. Now," he whispered, knowing full well that the toad youkai could hear him.

"But master, it's almost Rin's bed time," his servant complained. Sesshomaru felt his patience grow thin as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Just bring her here. We will be staying the night, so you may have the night off after bringing her here," he said tightly. He never really liked the toad, but he had always been faithful. He hung up the phone and silently walked back into Kagome's room, putting his phone back up and taking out a bottle of painkillers and handing two of them to Kagome.

"Here, take these. They will block of the pain receptors in your body without taking away your awareness," he said, taking out a paper cup from his bag and filling it with water from her bathroom. He handed her the water and watched her take the pills.

"Kagome, tell me about the adoption," he said softly, trying to soothe her wounds by wrapping them gently and rubbing antibiotic cream on them so they wouldn't scar. She heard Kagome his slightly in pain and he apologized quickly.

"It's okay. I went through several families, but in the end I chose a couple that looked like they could be the parents. Inutaisho and Izayoi Takahashi. It seems to be a popular name, because I had interviewed three other couples with that last name. But I can't see my baby, because the couple wanted her to believe that she was their biological child. I'd send her presents, but I had to say they were from Santa, or 'A dear friend'. It's hurts me, knowing that she'll never know me, but it's for her own good, I guess," she said, a tear slipping from her eye.

"There's something I must tell you, Kagome," he said, feeling remorse for the young woman. He had always wondered why the mother never visited Rin. He had actually been angry with her for not coming to see the vibrant little girl she bore, but now he grew slightly angry with his stepmother. How selfish to do tat when someone was giving you such a precious gift.

"Kagome, I know your daughter, and I'm sorry that you didn't get to see her, but I'll change that. Rin's stepparents died recently, and—

"What?!? What happened? Is my baby okay?" she asked fiercely. She hadn't received any of this news. That's why she hadn't received anything from them in a long time. "When?" she asked quietly.

"Rin is fine. There was a car accident four months ago, and their oldest son adopted her as his own. Inutaisho had two sons from two different marriages. One of them was Inuyasha Takahashi," he said, watching Kagome's fearful reaction.

"He does not know about her, don't worry," he said, taking Kagome's hands into his own.

"What about the oldest brother? He could be like Inuyasha… I have to get her out of there," she exclaimed, leaping from her bed, but was pulled back down into Sesshomaru's lap accidentally.

"Don't worry, Kagome… She's fine, and perfectly happy. Perhaps happier than she was when the original adoptive parents were alive," he said, putting Kagome beside him and blushing lightly.

"Who is he?" she asked, hoping she knew of this mysterious older brother.

"I am. Sesshomaru Takahashi… I am Rin's father now, and had I known that you _wanted_ to stay in contact with Rin, I would have allowed it. What Izayoi did was selfish; a girl should know her mother. From now on, Miss Higurashi, if you wish to be with your daughter, I will permanently allow it," he concluded, not knowing what Kagome's reaction would be.

"Really?" she asked, looking into his eyes cautiously.

Sesshomaru nodded, but had not been prepared for Kagome's tackle and fell to the bed, with her lying on top of him, giving him a big kiss on the forehead. He blushed lightly as he heard Kagome groan, thinking that she had other thoughts, then remembering her wounds, he sat up and laid her down and finished dressing her wounds.

"Yes, and in fact, she will be here soon. Just in time for your medicine to have kicked in," he said, smelling her tears coming again.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Takahashi. You have no idea how much I've missed my baby," she said, closing her eyes and drifting into a light sleep. She couldn't wait to see her daughter, but she knew that if Rin was to enjoy the visit, that she'd have to rest, so she could be as energetic as possible. She couldn't let Rin see her like this.

"Dr. Takahashi?" she asked politely.

"Yes, Kagome?" he answered.

"Could you please…" she yawned, "wake me up…" yawning again, "ten minutes before she gets here? I want…" yet again yawning, "to look nice when she gets her," she finally finished sleepily.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the young woman before him. She was in so much pain, and yet she wanted to hide it so that her daughter would be comfortable with her. 'She's so selfless' he thought, answering her in a whisper that only she could hear.

"Of course. Just rest, Kagome, she'll be here soon," he said, touching a clawed finger to her face gently and kissed her forehead softly.

Later:

"Kagome… Kagome, it's time to get up. Don't you want to look nice for Rin?" Sesshomaru said, running his hand gently through her hair. She truly looked like an angel when she slept, even if she was battered and bruised. 'What are you thinking, Takahashi? Get a hold of yourself; she's a patient. If she knew what you were thinking, she'd never trust you again!' he thought, his attention grabbed once again by the awakening beauty beside him.

He wouldn't tell her, but he had fallen asleep beside her and had almost missed his alarm to wake her up. He sighed softly, shaking his head of the thoughts coming to him. No matter how soft they were, he still should not be having them for this girl. 'It's only because she reminds me so of Rin' he thought, sighing to himself at how soft he'd become, thanks to the little girl.

"Wow," she said, amazed. "I've never slept so well in my life," she said, feeling Sesshomaru smile beside her.

"Is that so?" he asked, amused with his new patient.

"Yeah," she said, getting up to get ready.

"You'd better watch out. I might just have to keep you," she said, winking at him jokingly, but Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat when she said that.

He watched her walk into the bathroom and sighed, closing his eyes. 'So this is what you meant, Father' he thought. He couldn't believe how fast it overcame him. His Father hadn't been joking when he said it only took a glance to know your mate. 'I'm in trouble' were his last thoughts as Kagome came out of the bathroom in a towel, her wounds completely healed.

"Are you a priestess, Kagome?" he asked, shocked at how beautiful she was. He'd thought she was gorgeous before she'd healed herself, but to see her in her full glory was to behold an angel.

"Dr. Takahashi? Are you okay?" she asked, and he snapped out of his thoughts and closed his jaw. He could only bring himself to nod silently.

"Yes, I am. I can usually heal myself pretty well, I just can't mend my virginity," she said brokenly. She felt arms around her as Sesshomaru hugged her tightly, taking in her scent.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I truly am, and I hope that you can forgive me for being that monster's brother," he finished, a tear escaping his eye.

"To be honest, I'd completely forgotten. You're much different than he is. I just hope he doesn't find out about Rin," she said, remembering his proposal. "He said that he'd marry me and we'd raise her together, but I don't want her in a broken home. Not with that bastard," she finished, feeling her anger for him rise.

'Don't worry, if I could kill him, I would. My hatred for that disgusting half-breed runs deeper than you can think right now," he said, his instincts kicking in full gear. If he were to have her, he'd have to take this slowly. He'd have to court her the speed of a human male. He felt himself groan at the sound of having to slow down so much, but he had to keep in mind that the girl in his arms was fragile. He couldn't just bed her like any other swooning female. No, this girl was special, and he'd see to it that she was treated as such.

He felt Kagome lean into him and he sighed, enjoying them moment. That is, until the doorbell rang. He smelled Kagome's nervousness spike, and he reassured her softly. He left her to open the front door and she searched for a suitable sundress to greet her daughter in.

'My baby' she thought, smiling to herself, hoping into a light pink sundress and applying a small amount of makeup to perfect her look. She heard Sesshomaru call to her and she took a deep breath, steeling her resolve, and opened her door to reveal herself to her child.

Everyone in the room gasped as Kagome walked in. She blushed when she saw Sesshomaru, with a little arm wrapped around his leg. She saw a little tuft of raven hair sticking out from Sesshomaru's leg and her heart caught in her throat.

"Is that… is this… Rin?" she asked, amazed at how big the child was. She saw Rin slowly walk out from behind Sesshomaru's leg, and felt tears come to her eyes.

"My baby…" she said, breathlessly.

The girl was absolutely beautiful. Her shy, curious stare turned to a gasp as Kagome sank to her knees, crying and staring at her. Rin rushed to Kagome, worried about the beautiful woman.

"Why is pretty lady crying?" she asked innocently, looking up at Kagome with big, golden-brown eyes.

"Rin, this is Kagome Higurashi, your mother," said Sesshomaru, watching Rin's face go from confused to excited.

Rin wrapped her arms around her mother tightly, tears forming in her eyes as she snuggled into Kagome.

"Oh, Mommy! I prayed for this day to come," she exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome didn't know what to say; she simply nuzzled into her daughter's hair, taking in the scent of her child. The two stayed like that for what seemed like seconds before they felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around the two of them. Rin looked up at her parents with unconditional love.

"Are you and Daddy getting married soon?" she asked, and saw both her parents blush hard.

"No, sweetie… not yet, anyway," said Sesshomaru, looking at Kagome with humor as she looked at him in disbelief.

"What, do you expect to be able to resist me for the rest of your life? I think not," he said, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise when he saw Kagome smile sweetly at him.

"You know, it _would_ be nice to know that I have a protector," she said, and then whispered to herself, "even if you didn't mean that", but he heard it, smiled and leaned over to her and whispered for only her to hear.

"That dream's not so far away, my dear."

He kissed her forehead tenderly and smirked when he saw her shocked face. She then smiled gently and returned her affection to the weeping child in her arms. 'Everything will be okay. I have my baby' she thought, not noticing the evil glare coming from her apartment window.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, holding his woman and what he figured to be his daughter in his arms. He then jumped back down into the streets and headed for his mansion.

"You will be mine, Kagome. Both of you," he said, laughing into the night as ran smoothly through the evening rain.

Aura: Thank you for staying with me, you guys. I know that it's annoying when it takes me so long to update, but I tried to make up for it with a long chapter. Please don't hate me!

Sesshomaru and Raivyn: Don't hate, Appreciate!


	4. Chapter 7

Aura:Hey, guys. Long time no see. Please don't kill me; I had to overcome a huge dose of writer's block. To some of your questions: No, the chapters are no typos, the first chapter is a combination of my first four chapters, all rolled into one. Rin knew that she was adopted all along, but Inutaisho didn't want to ruin Izayoi's plan for motherhood. Demon children know who their parents are instinctively, and Sesshomaru told her when her parents died as well, so, yeah. My plot is just about to unfold, so hold onto your seats, folks, because things are about to get even more confusing and awesome!

Sesshomaru: (Looking at the storyline) This is most confusing, woman. Why must you test our brains like this?

Raivyn: (Looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder) My head hurts…

Aura: Well, let's hope my audience is smarter than my guys are. I know Kagome likes the way things are going to turn out.

Kagome: Uhhh… I kind of get it… So Inuyasha—

Aura:(Holding her hand over Kagome's mouth) No! We must let the audience read it first!

Everyone: Right!

Aura:Well, guys, I hope you like it. I felt like a genius writing this chapter, so please make me feel good about myself once you read, and review, please. I love you all! Enjoy!

Fate: Chapter 7

Last Time:

He kissed her forehead tenderly and smirked when he saw her shocked face. She then smiled gently and returned her affection to the weeping child in her arms. 'Everything will be okay. I have my baby' she thought, not noticing the evil glare coming from her apartment window.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, holding his woman and what he figured to be his daughter in his arms. He then jumped back down into the streets and headed for his mansion.

"You will be mine, Kagome. Both of you," he said, laughing into the night as ran smoothly through the evening rain.

Now:

At the Coffee Shop:

"What?!" rang a high, feminine voice through the thick air of Kyoto. Kagome's eyes popped slightly out of her sockets when she saw, but mainly _heard_ her best friend's reaction to her recap of the night before.

"That's what happened and, Sango, she's absolutely _beautiful_! She slept with me for the rest of the night and would barely let me go this morning. Sesshomaru had to pry her away with both hands. I guess that's demon strength for you, though," Kagome said with a light chuckle. She couldn't believe that she had not only had a night without terrible dreams, but also she found her daughter and was told that she could see her regularly.

"So… What about Sesshomaru?" asked Sango, taking on a wary glance.

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"What do you _mean_, what about Sesshomaru? What do you think he's up to?" Sango demanded, slamming her fists down on the table. Sure, she was happy that Kagome would be getting her daughter back, but at what price? She had been maliciously raped, _while_ under protective custody!

Kagome sighed lightly, closing her eyes. She had wondered about him, herself. What was he thinking, flirting with a girl who'd just gone through a tremendously traumatic experience? Was it true about youkai and their mates? She sure hoped not. She never wanted to be with another man so long as she lived. She felt very close to the kind doctor, but not in that way.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome didn't know what to say; she simply nuzzled into her daughter's hair, taking in the scent of her child. The two stayed like that for what seemed like seconds before they felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around the two of them. Rin looked up at her parents with unconditional love._

"_Are you and Daddy getting married soon?" she asked, and saw both her parents blush hard._

"_No, sweetie… not yet, anyway," said Sesshomaru, looking at Kagome with humor as she looked at him in disbelief._

"_What, do you expect to be able to resist me for the rest of your life? I think not," he said, amusement sparkling in his eyes._

_Sesshomaru was taken by surprise when he saw Kagome smile sweetly at him._

"_You know, it __would__ be nice to know that I have a protector," she said, and then whispered to herself, "even if you didn't mean that", but he heard it, smiled and leaned over to her and whispered for only her to hear._

"_That dream's not so far away, my dear."_

_End Flashback_

'I can't believe I actually flirted _back_' she thought, sipping on her latte. She looked over to Sango, who, in turn looked at Kagome with wavering brown orbs. She finally realized that what Sango was looking for was an answer, but she couldn't seem to find one for her.

"I don't really know about Sesshomaru. He's really nice, and he seems to despise Inuyasha; he obviously hasn't told Inuyasha about Rin, so he can't be all that bad. I feel like I can really trust this guy, Sango. And he's so good with Rin; to be honest, I like him better than the parents I originally chose," she said, taking a much needed breath _afterward_. She noticed Sango looking at her suspiciously, and sighed again, closing her eyes as she wished life could have an easy button.

Sango stared at her young friend. She honestly did _not_ know what to say. From the sound of it, Sesshomaru had found a mate in her friend, but Kagome would never want anything to _do_ with a man. She'd even tried being a lesbian, but that didn't work out for obvious reasons. She had to admit that she had enjoyed being with Kagome, but it just didn't feel right for either of them. Kagome hadn't even wanted to _kiss_ her, so she could never expect to _be_ with Sango in the way Sango wanted to be loved.

"I hope you realize what is going to happen if you stay with Rin. From the sound of his actions toward you, he's found his mate. Are you ready to be pursued in that manner after being attacked by Inuyasha?" she asked cautiously, hoping she didn't scare her dear friend.

"I hope he will realize it's futile to try and move to a different girl. I hope that demons have more than one mate. I'd hate to be the cause of loneliness for someone so kind" she said. Kagome thought about the handsome doctor, but couldn't possibly see herself with him. He was pure, she could tell. She wouldn't sully something so clean, so beautiful. Besides, she wasn't interested, and she never would be. Men were disgusting pigs who thought that just because they had a penis, that they could get any woman they wanted. Well, no man would ever get _this_ woman willingly.

"Well, I've got to get to work. Miroku is probably worried as it is," she said, thinking about her strange boss. He flirted with every woman he met, but even when he groped her, she never sensed any lustful emotions from the man. He was more like a brother than anything else, and when he learned of her dark past, he seemed to persist even more often in his lecherous ways; all-in-all, it was quite amusing. She knew that he would never try anything with her. "I'll talk to you later, Sango!" she yelled as she ran across the street to her office building.

Sango waved back to her friend, hoping that she would be alright. She would be seeing Miroku later on, and she would be sure to tell him to watch out for her. She blushed at the thought of the amorous monk. At first, she'd been appalled at the thought of being with him simply because of his lecherous ways, but she'd fallen so quickly for him. And their first night together; well, it blew her mind to think about it. She watched as her best friend stepped out of the door, only to see nothing but thin air the next moment. "Kagome!" she screamed, running to the door of the coffee shop, finding nothing left of the poor girl.

Kagome

"_Kagome, darling! Where did you go, my love?" she heard a strong, gruff voice sound down the hall. She walked to where she heard her mate's voice and found him sitting with Rin, combing the girl's hair gently as he hummed a gentle tune. She saw him turn and smile at her lovingly, and she gasped at the beauty she saw before her. He walked to her and engulfed her in a sweet embrace that left her breathless. She looked up into his golden eyes, and then to his soft lips, leaning into him gently to let him know of what she wanted._

_He motioned to Rin, letting the child know that her parents wished to be alone for a while. After their daughter left them, Kagome's hand went quickly to her mate's zipper, looking into his eyes mischievously. He gazed at her longingly, giving her the kiss they both so wanted, but pulled away regretfully. Kagome looked at him in confusion, reaching for him gingerly._

_"Kagome, please don't touch me. I don't have much time before I must leave you. There is something I must tell you before we must part ways for the rest of our lives," he said, tears forming in his eyes as he said the words._

_"What do you mean? You can't leave me, I love you," said Kagome, grabbing his shirt and pulling his lips crashing against hers in a passionate, desperate kiss. She felt her lover bend slightly as he hugged her closely to him. She could feel hot tears slide down his pale cheeks as he nuzzled his beloved. _

_"I will not be able to be with ever again. You will hate me, and Rin must live happily; that's all I want, is for you to be happy, my dear Kagome. I want you to know a dark truth before we part ways forever. There is someone after you. The vile being that did so much damage to our lives... He will be out soon, and he will seek his revenge. He will take you against your will and neither _He_ nor I will be able to save you. Mate… You must live… He's already hurt us so much, just so he could toy with our emotions," he said, crying violently in his mate's arms as she stroked his hair softly._

_"I hate what I've done to you… What _He_ made me do to you… Kagome… I'm so sorry. I love you more than life itself. He will soon be out; leaving me to my freedom, but you will suffer for it. He's with you now… Wake up, my love. Know that it is not me… It was never me… I love __you," he said, crying as a child would in his mate's arms. Kagome felt her body pulsate as she felt a strange shiver run down her spine. 'Never you?' she wondered, her eyes widening in realization. _

"_Kagome!"_

"_Inuyasha!"_

Kagome sat up with a start with her eyes open wide. She felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back to a bed. She looked over to her captor only to see the golden eyes that she had met in her dream; soft and loving. But as soon as they had been there, they left just as suddenly.

"So you're finally awake. Good. You'll wanna be awake for _this_. It'll be a lot more interesting when your mind is actually present," he said. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around the all too familiar room. She'd been here before, and there was only one person who had lived here in this house. But, why had Inuyasha taken her _here_? She remembered her dream. She closed her eyes, thinking about the kind Inuyasha that she had met, and apparently mated. She was mated to this monster?

She closed her eyes and pictured her mate, leaning against the monster's chest. She would play his game until Kagura and the police got here. '_If _they get here. They haven't been very reliable here lately,' she thought, closing her eyes in disgust as the man beside her moved his hands around to her chin and raised her to look at him; reluctantly, she opened her eyes and stared at him sweetly.

Inuyasha was taken aback by the smile his vixen gave to him willingly and his eyes softened momentarily, thinking of when they had been together. She'd never wanted him before; she'd always push him away when he tried to get any further than just a kiss. He'd finally gotten tired of waiting for her one day, and now he'd have her forever by his side. Hopefully the cops would come soon, though; he didn't want to bed her again in this form. His child already looked like that damn dog, and he regretted ever doing that.

"Good morning, my darling; how did you sleep?" She asked him in her sugary velvet voice, nuzzling him gently in the crook of his neck. Damn it! He didn't expect this; how could she be falling for her rapist?! He composed himself, trying to figure out a way to take her love away.

"Don't play dumb with me, bitch! I heard you're playing with the cops, now," he said, silently thanking his quick brain. He'd already gotten a major hard on when she smiled at him, and when she called him mate, it almost sent him over the edge. The look on her face didn't change, as if she'd been expecting his response to her kindness.

"Tell me, _Inuyasha_. Did you plan for the cops to come?" she asked, snuggling closer to him in a seductive manner. 'I think I know you,' she thought. 'And if I'm right, I have an innocent to save.' Her mind reeled, going over the face of the poor boy from her dream; going over the room in her mind. 'You made a big mistake taking me here, and for that; you're going down,' she thought. She would let him think he's got her for awhile, but not for long.

"By the time they get here, you'll be _begging_ for death," he growled out, not liking the way she was looking at him. She thought she had figured something out. He decided to wipe that stupid smile off of her beautiful face. 'Wait, all of the marks I left on her are—'His eyes opened wide in realization. 'Miko' his mind supplied for him.

He got up from the bed slowly, fixing her with a dazzling smile, hoping to not alarm the girl in any way. He reached inside his dresser drawer to take out what looked like a small black gem. He put the beautiful stone on an intricate red chain and walked over to the girl, putting the lovely jewelry around her neck. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, as he spoke to her in a gentle, sinister tone. "Know who your master is, girl. You will bear the scars that I place upon your flesh for the rest of your life. We can't have you trying to look good for my _dear_ brother, now can we?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the man's declaration. 'No, this can't possibly be happening to me,' she thought, trying to pull the terrible necklace from her body, but to no avail. She suddenly screamed when she felt claws lick the side of her stomach. She finally realized what the beautiful necklace was for. 'My purification powers are completely gone!' her mind screamed.

"Why are you doing this, Inuyasha? You're famous; you could have any girl you could possibly want, so what is your motive for doing this?" she asked, silently thanking the Lord for her ability of quick thinking. She looked at her "mate" as he made a thoughtful face.

"A long time ago, a beautiful girl refused to give me what I wanted, even though we were very much in love. She was everything I ever wanted, and we were perfect together. When she refused me for the last time, I finally just decided to take what I wanted," he said with a sadistic smile. "You belong to me, Kagome. Don't ever forget this, girl. No matter where you go, I'll find you, and I'll make you wish for death to claim you."

He bent over to cover her with his body, kissing her with a passionate force. Kagome felt an unwanted moan spring forth from her throat as she felt his body pulsate lightly against her flesh. For a moment, she imagined the soft, kind mate from her dream, telling her that he was sorry for ever hurting her as his tears hit the skin of her cheek. 'Wait, he's actually crying!' she thought suddenly as she felt a hot tear fell onto her neck while her unwanted lover was nibbling in the crook of her neck.

She pulled his face up to look into his tear-filled eyes. It seemed as though his mind had suddenly cleared from a dark, terrible nightmare and realizing that he was _living_ that nightmare.

"Kagome?" asked the shaky voice of the man above her. "What's going on? Why have I awoken…? I'm so sorry," he mumbled as he held her fiercely, crying violently against her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the shaking man above her. "So _this_ was his plan all along…' she thought, silently hating herself for not seeing it sooner. Nobody would believe them after this. 'Wait,' she thought, looking at Inuyasha closely.

"Inuyasha," she called gently to the boy in her arms. She heard him sniffle lightly before he replied. "Yes?" he spoke hesitantly, afraid.

"Do you think you could take this necklace off of me?" she asked, determination set in her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her neck, blushing at their close proximity, nodding his head while getting off of her, only to sit next to her on the bed. Kagome sat up, instantly regretting it as her side sang out with pain. Inuyasha stared at her wound sadly, "Did… Did _I_ do that?" he asked, fingering the side of the wound gently. "No… Whoever possessed you did, but I can get rid of it if you just take this necklace off of me," she said, hoping that she was right in her assumption of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, determined to help the girl in _some_ way, bringing his hands to the necklace, only to be burned immediately upon contact. He yelped in pain as the necklace burned all the way up to his elbow, but he didn't let go; he wouldn't be the cause of this girl's pain anymore. "Inuyasha! Get your filthy hands off of her!" yelled a strong male voice before he felt his face connect with a bony fist. He cried out as his entire body fell to the ground in a defenseless heap. His mind had been gone so long that he never learned to fight or sense another presence.

Sesshomaru was absolutely _livid_! 'How dare he touch what is mine? He will pay for this with his life,' he thought, making his way over to the helpless boy cowering on the floor. He found it strange; Inuyasha had always fought his brother with such ferocity, so why was he cowering in fear?

"Dr, Takahashi, no! Please don't hurt him; he's not responsible for this!" yelled Kagome, tears filling her large orbs. She couldn't believe that Kagura had _let_ him come with her for the rescue. Since when did _civilians_ get to join with the police?

"What are you talking about, Kagome? This man has done _everything_! You're hurt, and you're defending the man who put you through so much pain as he _cowers_ in fear!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, feeling his anger soar to new heights as his woman began defending his monster of a brother. How could she honestly believe in his innocence?!

"Sesshomaru, stand down! I told you that if you were to come with us, you must be on your best behavior," said Kagura as she walked into the room. She looked over to Kagome and gasped at what she saw. Her skin had been burned lightly near where a possession necklace now rested on her neck, and there was a deep gash made from claws on the right side of her stomach. She immediately brought her glare of hatred to the one responsible for her new friend's misfortunes.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and at the cop, feeling like he had when he had been taken over by the monster within his head. He felt the tell-tale signs of heavy sobs rack his body as hot tears fell down his cheeks. "Please stop! It isn't Inuyasha that's doing this!" he heard the voice of his mate call as she ran to him, enveloping him in her arms reassuringly.

Kagome couldn't stand the sight of utter pain and fear in the gaze of her mate. She didn't like the fact that they'd been forced together, but she would take responsibility for what had been done to them. She brought Inuyasha's face up to look at her with his bright, glistening orbs. Inuyasha just looked at her, and crashed himself into her like a lost child, sobbing hysterically into her chest, but cried even harder as his face began burning from the necklace resting there.

Kagome ripped him away as soon as she heard him cry out and looked at his now burned face. She could hear the others rush to their sides when they saw the horrid burn marring Inuyasha's once perfect skin.

Sesshomaru stared in horror at the sight before him. His Kagome had rushed to his brother's side and embraced him as the whelp cried into her chest. But as he was about to leave in disgust, he heard his little brother make an agonizing cry that stopped him in his tracks. He looked behind him only to behold a disastrous burn on his little brother's face. The skin would eventually heal with his youkai blood, but for now, it looked terrible. Could Kagome have been telling the truth about his hated half-brother?

As Kagome had thought, the jewelry on her neck burned Inuyasha's hand, but now she felt absolutely horrible as she gazed upon his melted skin. She had forgotten about the necklace when he charged for her comfort, but instead he got even more injuries. She felt her heart wrench at the sight of the broken boy. His life had quite possibly been even worse than hers. Yes, it was _his _body that had hurt her so badly, but this was _definitely_ not the man who did those horrible things to her.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Shh, it's okay, baby," she cooed to the sobbing boy in her arms. His eye looked like it had been melted together with his eyelid; she was very glad that he had demon blood in him, so that it would go away within a couple of hours. "Shh… it's okay," she continued chanting to the shaking body of her mate. She felt her motherly instincts multiply ten-fold with this boy. She felt terrible for inflicting such pain upon an innocent creature.

"Kagome, what happened here? Why has your heart changed so much for my brother?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome could hear pain in the youkai's deep voice as he spoke, and knew that she had gotten herself into a heap of emotional trouble by calling this particular doctor.

"Let's get Inuyasha to a hospital first, and I'll answer all your questions when we get there. For now, I need to tend to my… uhh… mate," she said, whispering the last part, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru didn't hear that last word. Fortune was not on her side for, when that last word left her mouth, everybody in the room gasped. She looked towards the one who seemed most affected and she froze suddenly by the look he gave her. Cold and hateful, hurt and regret, envy and… love?

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did she just call his hated half-brother her _mate_?! He couldn't really put blame on the girl, though; she'd been forced into the mating, and apparently, so was the hanyou. He closed his, shutting out the hurtful thoughts that were brought on by the woman's words and walked over to the girl holding his brother so gently. Why was it that, whenever he found some form of happiness, his brother always took it away from him? It didn't matter though. There was much to figure out now. He would make absolutely _sure_ that the two wouldn't come to harm again. He'd be with them for the remainder of his life if that was how things would be. They would catch the real criminal, but, for now, they would need to release Naraku Something-or-other and re-open the case. This would be a grueling time for him.

"Alright. Let's get Inuyasha to the hospital, then. Kagome, you will drive with me and explain—"

"No! Don't leave me, mommy!" cried out a frantic hanyou, who clung to Kagome desperately, keeping his face away from the terrible necklace and trembling from fear of the strangers.

"I must stay with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. He needs me," said Kagome, tears welling in her eyes. The boy had called her mommy. He had suffered so many traumas, and now he would have to deal with the consequences of someone else's wrong doings. She just couldn't allow the boy to go to jail because of her. "Kagura, if you arrest this man, I'll be forced to say it was consensual. I have more than enough evidence to prove that Inuyasha Takahashi has been held captive in his own mind for the past 8 years. This was _not_ his doing, and I will be adopting him as soon as he heals so that I might help him overcome the terrible events he's been forced to endure," she said, steeling her gaze upon Kagura. Something terribly wrong was going on here, and she would be damned if she let the _real_ villain get away with this. She would make sure that Inuyasha stayed safe, even if that meant her persecution.

"Inuyasha, come with me. I'll make sure that you are safe for as long as I live. Let's go to the hospital, so you can get started on getting better, okay, baby?"

"Okay… Kagome?" he asked, hesitantly. Kagome turned slightly so she could face her "mate". "Yes? What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked curiously. Inuyasha blushed lightly, turning his eyes away from Kagome. "Are you really okay with being my mate, or…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish what he was trying to say. "Inuyasha, this was forced upon us from the very beginning, and I don't want you to be alone through these trials. I will remain your mate until you find someone you can be happy with, and when Sesshomaru gives his professional decision that you are mentally stable, okay? I could never love any man in the way that most people need, so I would not be suitable to be with you; and obviously you think of me as a mother, so it would just be weird staying like this for the rest of our lives. I think that I can definitely love you, but I wouldn't feel comfortable being physical with… _any_ man," she continued, sparing a quick, meaningful look to Sesshomaru while speaking.

"Okay, I understand… mate," he said, blushing lightly as the word fell from his lips. He hugged Kagome again and lifted them both off of the ground, his face already beginning to heal with his demonic powers.

Sesshomaru felt as though his heart had just been crushed. Kagome seemed to have formed a strong bond with her rapist and even decided to remain with him. He glared at his own thoughts, 'She's not mine; and she's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't wish for a physical relationship. I don't think I'd be able to deal with that,' he silently thought, adding on a disappointed, 'I hate whoever made her think in this way,' just for good measure. He watched as Kagome placed a chaste kiss on the lips of his brother and sighed too lightly for anyone to hear. This was going to be a long ride to the hospital.

End Chapter

Aura: Okay guys, I really hope you liked this chapter. The plot's getting all twisted up, so keep holding onto your seats. I'm sure everyone has a pretty good idea of who the real villain is, but don't say it out loud, because some people won't figure it out for awhile.

Sesshomaru and Raivyn: (whispering) who's the villain? There are not enough clues!

Inuyasha: Jee's, and I thought _I_ was dense (sweatdrop) But at least I not the bad guy anymore. Thanks, Aura!

Aura: No problem, Inu… Besides, we can't have a good story without a traumatized puppy and a motherly miko!

Kagome and Inuyasha: (sweatdrop) Okay, then.

Aura: Well, anyway. Please review, guys. I need some super encouragement, so review away! PLEASE! I'll give you all a cyber-cookie!

Everyone: Review! We love you! Bye!


End file.
